


Changed Men

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: GLAT Spoilers ahead, I fucking love these two, I love the idea that Wainwright has powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: While their wedding was done, Wainwright had still taken something home with him.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Changed Men

Wainwright Jakobs didn’t scare easily, or so he had thought so for a long time. Part of it was learned resilience from his father, who said no Jakobs ever shared their feelings, let alone a male Jakobs. Wainwright had crafted his barriers and walls accordingly, able to laugh off insults and belittlement up until his father’s unfortunate demise. Those walls, however, were beginning to crack.

It had started when he began dating the love of his life and his husband Alistair Hammerlock. Those gentle nights being showered with love and praise had unknowingly begun to take his walls apart, brick by brick. Losing Hammerlock for almost two months had brought about Wainwright’s first panic attack, one so severe he was curled up in his closest for nigh two days before his mind came back to itself. That feeling was horrid, and when he finally sees the Vault Hunters driving up to a stop outside the Lodge, he is running. Alistair, broken and shattered Alistair who is high on pain killers, fits into his trembling arms in a way that only completed Wainwright. Walls are rebuilt, though cracked and barely holding back concern and fear as he tunes out his own weaknesses. The CoV needed to be defeated, Alistair cared for, and Wainwright would be alright.

Wouldn’t he?

The Calypsos’ were dead, have been for three months. In that time Moxxi has snatched control of a casino that should have been hers from its’ start, and Alistair pushed for a wedding. No longer would he wait, no, it was finally time for them to tie the knot. Wainwright says nothing against the idea, wondering if it would finally help settle the nagging doubts creeping through the cracks in his mind. He still would be denied a chance, possessed by an insane immortal and nearly ending the life of his beloved. The walls in his mind were paper thin now, he and Alistair returning to his empty Lodge after a short honeymoon. The staff was gone, and Wainwright couldn’t have been happier. He couldn’t handle anyone but his husband at this point, snapping at anyone who tried to talk to him and leaving his darling Alistair to deal with any socializing. Wainwright manages to slip out for a “freshening up”, able to slip into his master bathroom and shutting the door before he grabs at his hair. He had mastered the art of silent screaming a long time ago, falling to his knees and letting out a few harsh breaths before he’s pulling at his clothes. He can’t ha _ ve them on, they’re strangling him and he needs to breathe and- _

Wainwright goes still when something hums at the base of his skull, and the feeling of being contained is suddenly gone. Slowly he opens his eyes, and at first, he sees nothing but darkness. It should be terrifying, that the lit bathroom is suddenly dark, but the sight is only comforting. It’s like the closet, keeping him far away from anything and anyone that can come and harm him. His chest isn’t as tight now, Wainwright focusing on his breathing as the darkness seems to lighten before his good eye. His hands, now lowered from his aching head, were glowing a deep lilac color. They seemed to be pooled on his palms and the back of his hand, where marks had revealed themselves the morning after he had been freed. They were signs of a Vault, Wainwright almost fascinated as he traced one Eridium marking with a hesitant finger. The Edenian felt himself wishing for more light, and slowly the darkness began to fade entirely. He felt panic begin to rise once more when he realized he had been surrounded by tentacles, the limbs the mahogany color of his coat that they drew back into. After a few minutes, it was like they had never been, and slowly Wainwright looks at the mirror. Both eyes are glowing the same lilac color as his marks, able to see a faint glow trailing down his neck and undoubtedly the rest of his body. 

Wainwright wants to panic if he was damned honest. 

There is soon a soft knock, and the Jakobs jumps at the noise.

_ “Winny, are you alright? You’ve been in there for such a spell.”  _ It’s Alistair, that voice so soft and pained that Wainwright can’t help but reach towards the door. The glowing mark on his hand brightens, and from seemingly nowhere a tentacle shoots out and wraps around the handle, opening the door as if sensing his desire. Alistair, having been looking down, looks up to say something, but the very words die in his throat. There is his Winny, his face one of longing and fear, one arm outstretched towards him. What sends the hunters' senses into overdrive is the tentacle slowly retreating into a glowing portal beside his beloved, whose eyes and hands are glowing a lilac color. 

_ “Alistair…” _ That voice is slightly deepened, resonating in the back of Alistair’s mind, the hunter stiffening as he waited to hear the ominous message about the dead Heart.

_ SCARED. TIRED. ALONE. BREAKING. _

Alistair doesn’t hear any voice but Wainwright’s, lunging forward as the message repeats once more in the back of his mind. It ceases when Winny is in his arms, the glow fading as Alistair hugs as tight as he can. It’s not much, as he is still recovering from their wedding night, but it’s enough for the love of his life in his arms. They stand there, Wainwright sniffling quietly as he hides his face in Alistair’s chest. His walls are gone, and this time he doesn’t know if he can rebuild them.

He doesn’t know if he is brave enough to try this time.

Wainwright is freed from his head when Alistair pulls back, only alone for a moment before he is swept off his feet and into Hammerlock’s arms. Sure, he can feel the tremble of effort, and his husband’s rushed gait to their bedroom, and it only makes him want to cry even further. The bed seems to arrive so soon, the two falling into an ungainly heap atop of it. Alistair just moves to cradle Wainwright closer, making soft hushing noises as he cradles the other against his chest. It just makes him cry again, this time thick and loud sobs slightly muffled against Alistair’s chest. It just all is coming out now, so many years of pent up sadness, loss, fear, and anger running down his cheeks and chin. He should be embarrassed, afraid that Alistair would only leave once he had calmed down, unaware his husband could hear every thought of self-doubt racing through his mind. It takes all of Alistair’s will to not go stiff when tentacles are summoned, creating a sort of cocoon around them. He exhales softly when they don’t go to harm him, grateful the darkness seemed to be helping his dear husband. Sobs slowly died out, sniffles lessening after Alistair offers his handkerchief for the other to clear his nose. After some more time, it’s finally quiet, save for the occasional cough or sniffle. 

_ “Winny, my darling, will you look at me?”  _ Alistair askes, using his most endearing tone as his cybernetic eye keeps focused on Wainwright. His husband takes a few moments before looking up, eyes now glowing faintly as they look right into Alistair’s own. The hunter just gives him a loving smile, cupping Wainwright’s cheek with his flesh and bone hand.  _ “There you are, the light of my life.” _

_ “Hardly.”  _ Wainwright wants to joke, but his usual bite is lacking. Alistair just shakes his head softly, leaning forward to kiss his husband. The rising fear in the back of Wainwright’s mind begins to quell, the Edenian pressing forward to return the affection. No one would kiss something they believe to be a monster, would they? Alistair feels that soft body, one he had studied for countless hours, truly relax against him for the first time in months. It was almost rewarding in a way, something Alistair had been trying to draw out since the whole mess with the CoV had occurred. Despite the facade, Alistair could sense when someone was trying to keep themselves together, and his husband had held that air from the moment Aurelia and the Calypso twins had come to Eden-6. His poor Winny had to have been exhausted but was an absolutely stubborn bastard when it came to matters of the heart. So he had played the game as if it were another expedition, never straying far and keeping in touch when he briefly left to help the Vault Hunters. The so-called hunt was now over, and Alistair could finally reach in and care for the emotional disaster of a man he had married. 

_ “I shall hear nothing less.” _ Alistair shook his head, kissing Wainwright ever so sweetly.  _ “You are the most important person in my entire existence, and shall remind you every minute of every day if I must.”  _ Wainwright gives a soft noise, and Alistair is sure that he is most likely blushing. 

_ “Even if I have come into possession of somethin’ strange?”  _ The question is so hushed, and Alistair feels his heart brake once again.

_ “Assuredly as the planets move in synchronicity with each other, my love for will never waver. If anything, it has only strengthened at seeing you come back to me.” _

_ “You’re likely ta make a grown man start cryin’ with words like that.” _ If Wainwright sniffles, his husband says nothing about it, just tightening his hold. 

Neither can say who fell asleep first, raw emotions so very draining to both men, but it doesn’t matter. Wainwright dreams of their wedding, the happy bits anyways, while Alistair dreams of what their lives will now be. Eldritch powers or no, Winny was Winny, and by Jove, he loved that bastard with all of his heart. 


End file.
